my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond Tiara
Note: Diamond Tiara's story in my universe doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6, Season 7, Season 8 and Season 9 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Diamond Tiara is a female Earth pony and minor antagonist. She and Silver Spoon are classmates of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She is then reformed and becomes good. She also joins the Cutie Mark Crusaders with Silver Spoon in order to make up all the bad things they did. Personality Diamond Tiara is generally shown to be rude, shallow, stuck up, sarcastic, and nasty. Her closest (if not only) friend appears to be Silver Spoon, who often acts as a follower and is usually seen by her side. She sees those without their cutie marks as inferior and tauntingly refers to them as "blank flanks". Despite the Cutie Mark Crusaders often being the subject of her ridicule, she will try to "befriend" them if something is in it for her. She also encourages their stories in Ponyville Confidential, but later resorts to blackmailing them. Diamond Tiara's bullying ways and views toward "blank flanks" are revealed to be a result of her upbringing by her mother Spoiled Rich, who harbors an equal if not deeper contempt for the common social class. Though Diamond Tiara acts according with her mother's teachings, she secretly wants to be better. After standing up to her mother, she displays a friendlier and more generous side, donating money to the school and guiding other ponies through her natural-born leadership. She also helps Sweetie Belle in getting the lead role of Melody's musical play as a way of thanking her for helping her in finding her true self. She also shows a repentant side, joining the Cutie Mark Crusaders in order to make up all the bad deeds she did. Skills Diamond Tiara shows being very intelligent and scheming as she is able in various ways difficulte the lives of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She also displays a great capacity for leadership. Relationships Family Filthy Rich Filthy Rich is Diamond Tiara's father and he seems to spoil his daughter very much, however, he seems to known also when to be firme. Spoiled Rich Spoiled Rich is Diamond Tiara's stern mother who wants that her daughter sticks to their family reputation, having the same views towards "blank flanks" and low common social class ponies than Diamond Tiara, but in a deeper way. She also demands complete obedience from Diamond Tiara, having become shocked when her daughter finally stood agains her. Family Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life She makes a brief appearance in "The Farm Pony Falls in Love". The Light Kingdom In "A Destructive Power", while Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are playing with Heartbeat, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear to bully them. In the end, she ends up throwing Heartbeat's teddy bear to a tree. This leads Heartbeat starting to unleash her tremendous power that gets out of controll. The Taking of Tartarus In "Little Box of Horrors", Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon try to bully Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo again, but they are defended by Pandora. Finding True Talents In "Racing for the Mark", Diamond Tiara tries to humiliate Apple Bloom when she gets all the attention for getting her Cutie Mark, but this backfires to her. After Rainbow Dash's announcement about the race she is organizing and after Scootaloo had signed up to it, Diamond Tiara, along with Silver Spoon, discourages her by telling she would never win because she couldn't fly like the other pegasi. She witnessess the races, hopping to see Scootaloo losing, what does not take place. In "A Diamond Never Breaks", Diamond Tiara runs against Pipsqueak for class president, but when she loses, she is berated by her mother Spoiled Rich. After Sweetie Belle, who was with her, sees how her mother treats her, realizing the reason why Diamond Tiara is so mean to the others, she decides to help her to be a better pony, although Diamond Tiara refuses her help. Upon hearing Apple Bloom and Scootaloo reveal that there is not enough money in the budget to repair the school playground, she runs off to the school seemingly to call out Pipsqueak and reclaim her place as class president. When Spoiled Rich berates her again, Diamond Tiara stands up to her mother and asks her to give a note to her father. Her father provides enough money to repair the school playground, and she helps guide the other foals in fixing it. In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", Diamond Tiara gets Sweetie Belle's help to rehearse to the try-outs of the play that Melody is organizing. However, she ends up finding out that Sweetie Belle's voice is more amazing than she thought. Although the young earth fillie tries to convince Sweetie Belle to try-out, she doesn't want to go, as she doesn't like to sing to a lot of ponies. Following Apple Bloom's suggestion, Diamond Tiara tricks Sweetie Belle in singing in front of Melody who is able to convince Sweetie Belle to go to the try-outs, where she ends with the lead role. Diamond Tiara, in other hoof, ends up with the second lead role. When Sweetie Belle has cold hooves, Diamond Tiara can't help because she is being made-up by Silver Spoon, but has the idea of getting Melody's help. She then performs a duet with Sweetie Belle during the final scene of Melody's play, congratulating then Sweetie Belle for getting her Cutie Mark. In "Epilogue - Memories of a Great Crusade", Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon want to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders so they can make up all the bad deeds they did. They are accepted by Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with the other Crusaders. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "A Holiday in Ponyville", she plays as Smart Cookie in the Heart's Warming Eve pageant of Ponyville. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Diamond Tiara lost the election as student pony president to Pipsqueak with her having only one vote: hers. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Earth Ponies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders